Jeu du chat et de la souris
by RadioactiveYaoi
Summary: Naruto se déclare a son amour deux fois et il se fait rejeté. Mais des bras lui seront toujours ouvert. Corrigé***


Auteur : Ben… c'est encore moi!

Titre : Mon pardon?

Note : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto, pas à moi.

_Le jeu du chat et de la souris_

Je t'aimais, tu m'ignorais...

Lorsque j'ai enfin eu le courage de me déclarer. Je t'ai appelé pour faire quelque chose. Tu as accepté, mon cœur en battait la chamade. J'avais enfin réussi à enclencher mon plan pour te le dire. Ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est que toi aussi tu avais quelque chose à me dire. Mais tu voulais m'en faire part en face à face.

Nous étions en début de semaine et le rendez-vous était pour vendredi soir. L'école n'aidait pas à faire passer le temps. J'ai tant rêvé cette semaine à toutes les réponses que tu pouvais me donner. J'ai tant espérer que tu me dises oui, le premier baiser que je te donnerais ou même des caresse que je pourrais te donner. Le grand jour arriva enfin, j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur les cours.

L'heure du rendez-vous n'était plus loin. J'avais même passé le peigne dans mes cheveux blond indomptable. De mon regard azur, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil dans mon miroir avant de sortir de mon logement. C'est habiller d'un jean délaver et un t-shirt noir moulant que je partir pour te rejoindre. Les écouteurs de mon mp3 dans les oreilles, je marchais anxieux de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ma peur n'avais qu'augmenté durant la semaine.

Je te voyais assis sur le banc à m'attendre. J'arrivais et tu souriais tendrement, j'étais déjà plus confiant.

-Hey salut ça va ?

-Oui et toi?

Ton sourire était magnifique. Te rendais-tu compte de ce qu'il me procurait?

- Au fait que voulais-tu me dire Naruto?

Je me suis lancer sans hésiter, je t'ai tout déballé.

-Je t'aime, tu me donne des frissons justes à me regarder. Je t'aime depuis maintenant un an en silence. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour te le dire ce soir.

Tu t'es levé suite à ma déclaration, le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai cru un instant que c'était réciproque, j'y ai vraiment cru. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Une douce chaleur c'était propager dans tout mon corps. Malheureusement pour moi, tu es passé à côté de moi, t'es long cheveux brun au vent. Je me suis retourné et je t'ai vu prendre une fille dans tes bras. Tu n'avais même pas fait attention à ce que je t'avais dit.

-Naruto je te présente ma copine, enfin je sais que tu la connais déjà. Je voulais que tu sois le premier à savoir.

J'ai essayé de prendre le ton le plus joyeux possible. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi. Mais tu as inséré mon cœur dans un étau en serrant jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate en morceau.

-Salut Ino, je suis content pour vous. Bien en tout cas Sasuke dois surement m'attendre. À plus Neji, Ino.

Sur ces mots, je suis parti voir Sasuke. J'avais les yeux rouge a force d'avoir pleuré, il a tout de suite compris et ma consolé. Il a réussi à recoller mon cœur qui était brisé. Il était bien le seul à qui j'avais eu le courage de le dire sans me sentir jugé.

OoOoO

Je t'aime, tu m'ignore encore...

Un mois plus tard, j'ai appris votre rupture par toi-même. Nous étions assis sur un banc à la belle étoile. Tu semblais si triste, je t'ai donc consolé. Mais tu voulais rien entendre, tu étais plus froid que d'habitude avec moi.

-Je t'aime Neji et moi je ne te ferais pas souffrir.

Je t'ai embrassé, tu as participé à ce baiser. J'ai aimé tes lèvres douces sur les miennes. Elles étaient si douces, lorsque le manque d'air arriva nous nous sommes séparés. Tu m'as poussé de sur le banc, je me suis blessé au poignet et je grimaçais de douleur. Tu as finalement dit quelque chose, j'aurais souhaité être sourd pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre.

- Espèce de pédale, approche-moi plus jamais. Jamais je t'aimerais tu entends!

C'est mots ont brisé mon être. Je suis persuadé qu'une épée en plein cœur aurais fait moins mal. Je me suis enfuit sous tes insultes donc tu fusillais mon cœur sensible. Mes joues étaient inondées lorsque je suis arrivé chez Sasuke. Il a encore comprit en me voyant secouer par mes pleurs. Il m'a encore consolé en me prenant dans ses bras. Pendant trois heures il n'y a eu aucun échange de paroles. Il ne faisait que passer sa main dans mes cheveux, afin de m'apaiser.

-Tu sais Naruto, il y a d'autre gars mieux pour toi. Oublie le il te fait seulement souffrir.

-C'est quoi tu veux me baisé Sasuke? AHAHAH

-Non je t'aime Naruto, je te ferais l'amour. Et sache que je veux seulement te voir sourire moi. Que tu arrêtes de souffrir, tu as le droit au bonheur et ça même si ce n'est pas avec moi. De plus je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Tu m'as envouté avec ton visage d'ange, tes cheveux fins couleur de blé, t'es yeux dans lesquels j'ai plongé comme si c'était deux océans et ton sourire qui illuminerait même les ténèbres.

Je n'ai pas réfléchis et j'ai appliqué mes lèvres sur les siennes. Passant ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, demandant ainsi l'entré à son antre chaude. Accès qui fût donné immédiatement, j'explorais sa bouche de ma langue à la recherche de sa jumelle pour entreprendre une douce dance les entremêlant. Mes mains caressaient son cuir chevelu noir. Après que l'on se soit séparé part manque d'air, je me suis attaqué à son lobe d'oreille et je lui ai murmuré.

-Alors fait moi l'oublier. Tu es le seul qui ai réussi à apaiser mon cœur meurtrit par sa faute. Alors si tu m'aime vraiment fait moi oublié Neji.

Il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt le faisant remonter sou les caresses qu'il appliquait à mon torse.

-Je t'aime Naruto. Si tu veux que j'arrête tu me le dis.

-Hum...

Il m'embrassa le coup me faisant gémir sous ses attentions à mon égard, avant de laisser quelques baisers papillon sur mon torse. Lors de son passage sur mon torse ambré il s'est attaque à mes boutons de chaire dressé sous le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Tout en m'enlevant mes derniers vêtements.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'il se déshabilla à son tour et il se mit à m'embrasser l'intérieur de la cuisse droite, excitant davantage mon membre douloureusement tendu.

-Ahhh… Sa...Sas'ke prend moi en bouche... hummm...

Stoppant sa douce torture il se mit à satisfaire mon érection qui lui faisait face, embrassant mon gland avant de le prendre en bouche. Enroulant sa langue autour de mon membre tout en s'appliquant sur ses va et viens sous mes gémissements. Dans un gémissement plus sonore que les autres je me déversai dans sa bouche et il me présenta trois doigts que je pris à mon tour dans ma bouche.

Une fois ses doigts bien lubrifié de ma salive il les retira pour me préparer. Mes jambes autour de sa taille et mes bras à son coup il commença à me préparer. Un doigt à la fois afin d'ouvrir doucement mon intimité.

-Va y doucement c'est ma première fois.

-Je serais doux Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lorsqu'il me pénétra je senti une explosion de sensation. Allant de la douleur à l'extase, en même temps. C'est une dizaine de minute plus tard qu'il se déversa à son tour alors que je me vidais une seconde fois. Sous le plaisir ressenti, on s'effondra sur son lit avant de s'endormir simultanément.

OoOoO

J'ai réussi à t'oublier et tu m'aimes...

Cela faisait deux semaines que je sortais avec Sasuke. Et le bonheur que je ressens, je te le dois dans un certain sens.

Mon portable vibre et je décroche.

-Salut.

-Salut... c'est Neji ... on pourrait se voir?

-heee d'accord... Dès que Sasuke sort de la douche on arrive.

-Non es-ce qu'on pourrait se voir que tous les deux?

-Heee d'accord, je vais t'attendre au café au coin de ma rue.

-À toute suite.

J'étais surpris de ton appelle, mais je laissai un message à mon petit ami avant de partir.

_Chéri, Neji m'a appelé pour me parler, enfin il veut me voir. Donc je vais voir ce qu'il veut. Viens me rejoindre au café du coin après ta douche. Bisou je t'aime._

_Ton ange XxX_

Une fois arrivé au café, je te vois à une table tu agites ta main pour que je m'approche. Je me dirige tranquillement vers toi et je te fais un doux sourire. Et toi tu me rends un sourire timide. Je m'assois en face de toi et nous commençons à parler

- Salut.

-Salut Naruto.

-Alors que voulais-tu me dire?

-Je voulais premièrement te demander pardon pour la façon donc je me suis comporté quand on s'est embrasser.

-C'est bon, c'est du passer Neji.

-Et je voulais savoir si tu voudrais toujours sortir avec moi?

Je te souris et je sens la présence de Sasuke derrière moi, je sens sa crainte pour la réponse que je vais te donner, et vu ton regard hostile que tu fixes en derrière moi, je sais que je ne me trompe pas.

-Si tu savais tout le temps que j'ai espéré que tu me pose cette question...

-Alors tu veux bien.

-Je suis désolé Neji, mais j'aime Sasuke maintenant et sans toi je ne serais pas jamais avec lui à l'heure actuel.

Ton sourire se fade à ma réponse. Je décide donc te laisser seul et je pars avec Sasuke en te disant un petit désolé restons amis.

Je t'aimais, tu m'ignorais. Je t'aime, tu m'ignores encore. J'ai réussi à t'oublier et tu m'aime. Je suis désolé mais le jeu du chat et de la souris n'est pas fait pour moi...

Adieu passé solitaire, bonjours vie à deux…

Owari

Conscience: Enfin c'est terminer!

Moi: Mais ce n'était quand même pas si terrible que ça. Non?

Sasuke: Tu... tu...

Naruto: Mais putain tu vois, tu as fait disjoncté Sasuke avec tes conneries...

Moi: Donne lui une tasse de thé, il finira bien par se calmé.

Sasuke: Tu as voulu mettre MON Naruto avec ce glaçon d'Hyuga... T'es pas bien faut te faire soigner!

Moi: Lui il n'a pas essayé de le tuer dans l'anime et il s'est pas poussé de Konoha.

Sasuke: J'vais te tuer espèce de barjo ! C'est le scripte baka.

Moi: Ah bon, tu en es sur ?

Conscience et Naruto: Reviews please? Vous le sauverez peut-être de sa folie...


End file.
